


Hush Now

by UberDuper



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new place is cold. It's blue, empty, silent... and dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Now

This place was... not right. Isaac's whiskers twitched, his feline instincts going off the moment he regained consciousness. This place was not like the one he just came from. The old place was red, everything beating, pulsing, living. This place was different. It was blue and silent. Cold. Scary.

Isaac looked down. Only two keys. He turned, the goat pelt draped over his head slipping slightly. He adjusted it with a paw, blinking. Four golden chests, two golden rooms, and a simple door, all locked. He would have to choose carefully.

He turned as the wall behind him rumbled, opening up. A soft moan, quiet and distant, sounded from within the new opening. It scared Isaac. But he had to keep moving. The shadow behind him shifted, moving to stick close to him, while the blue flies that constantly surrounded him buzzed in his ears.

Isaac was not ready. But he never would be. Isaac stepped through the opening in the wall, and it closed behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate fighting the hush jfc


End file.
